Only Love Can Thaw A Frozen Heart
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Jack was sworn to hord away after an accident with Bunny and freezing not only his Warren, but his head as well. Everything would be fine once she learns to control her emotions, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Wrong. After losing everything she had with Bunny, Jack feels lost and hopeless and in the midst leaves Burgess in eternal winter. (Frozen AU) Fem!Jack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: More Bunnyline for the lot of y'all! (Bunnyline: Bunnymund and Jacqueline Frost) Here is something I hope y'all will enjoy because one, Bunnyline is an OTP, and two, Jacqueline will overrule all because she is a Queen. ;3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR FROZEN**

* * *

Pitch was defeated, Jack discovered her center, and the children of not only Burgess, but other places too now believed in the true spirit and Guardian of Jacqueline Frost. All was well. The friendships and relationships inside the Guardians only grew stronger, especially with the Spring and Winter spirits.

It was weird, of course; in the beginning the two had loathed each other. But now? The two were absolutely inseparable, practically being attached at the hip with how much the two stuck together. It could've been because there was a lot to apologize and forgive for, or maybe because of the fact the two each shared such a passion for what they did that they brought that common factor out. Either way, it was more than just any friendship.

To everyone else, however, and especially Tooth, it was a bit more than friendship. It was amazing how even sharp eyed Bunny couldn't even see it, but these spirits were falling quickly for each other, hard. And sure they fought a lot and had their ups and downs, but that was what held their ground and grew the bond stronger. As they say, there's a fine line between love and hate. And Bunny and Jack definitely brought out the pros and cons out of each other, even having a fist fight once, but no one likes to speak of that. So it was forgotten.

It's been three years and their relationship still remained in the friend zone even though both wanted to walk over it and become what each secretly desired. However, neither were expecting what has yet to come. It would become the biggest bump both have encountered and the only ones who have gathered a clue were Man in Moon and Old Man Time. Each were terrified, worried even, but both Bunny and Jack were tough, they could handle this. And what could they even do?

On a sunny day in April, our story begins, where Jack decided to take Bunny and have a little fun and just allow him to relax a bit. Thankfully, he was ahead of schedule and didn't refuse the girl's offer. This only made the bubbly winter spirit even happier. Both were off in a small patch of green where the perfect shade was to have fun. Letting loose a bit, Bunny allowed Jack to bring a little snow and cold inside his glowing, warm Warren. So far, the worst of it was just a frozen tree, but he was having too much fun to care.

"Think fast!" Jack chanted, forming a quick snowball in the palm of her hands and chunking it at her companion's face. He fell backwards onto his rear, but laughed heartily and brought the competitive side of him out, shoveling a bit of snow into his paw and throwing it back, nailing her in the stomach. She giggled and responded with tackling him playfully to the ground.

"Alright ya got me, now what?" Bunny chuckled, the girl sitting triumphantly on his tummy, pumping her fist in the air with a poker face. She just made the simplest things hilarious in his opinion. Regaining back to normal, Jack laughed and replied with, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" It was in a sing-song voice. Bunny stared at her incredulously. Was she serious? He knew she was childish, but this was a bit far. Nonetheless, he followed her when she climbed off to build one. It took about ten minutes before it was finally finished. Bunny didn't find it as funny as Jack did, though.

"It's Joey, the Kangaroo snowman!" Jack announced, throwing her arms around the thing with a grin. "And he likes the bear hugs so get over here!" Bunny rolled his eyes and chuckled, sitting back on his haunches, watching as the girl sat back, admiring their work.

"You're eggin' on a beatin', mate," he teased. Jack stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing her staff from the ground and standing up, swinging it around carelessly. "Isn't North expectin' ya soon?"

"Yeah, he is. He was actually expecting me two hours ago, but I wanted to stop by for my favorite bunny." Bunny was glad she didn't call him a kangaroo. Personally, though, he was blushing under his fur. "I better get going before he sends a search party of yetis after me. See you, Bun-Bun!" Winking, she swung around and walked off, whistling a small tune that Bunny couldn't recognize. He smiled at her retreating figure, eyes traveling from that to 'Joey'. Bunny thought of kicking it over, but resented against it.

With Jack, though, the girl was, for once, walking instead of using the wind like always. Really, she just wanted to admire the Warren one more time before she could take her leave. Unknown to her, a stampede of eggs were making their way towards her, eager to get to her first. It was getting annoying. Tooth's fairies loved her teeth, North's elves followed her around, yelling at her with a type of language about putting on shoes, but Bunny's eggs all had crushes on her, wanting no more than to keep with her like puppy dogs.

She wasn't expecting their sudden arrival, so when they planted themselves in front of her, she tripped over and fell. In the midst of the panic, her staff shot out several sparks of ice and snow, beginning a fast drizzle of snow with ice planting itself over the grounds of the Warren, freezing the eggs and egg rivers. Jack gasped in horror, covering her mouth. What has she done?

It wasn't long for Bunny to arrive, antsy, quick, and rowdy. He looked around frantically, his ears flicking back and forth, and his nose breathing fast. He began to shiver as the cold finally thawed its way through his fur, taking the warmth right out of him. Jack jumped to her feet and quickly went to explain. Bunny instantly rounded onto her when she entered his field of vision.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" he shouted over the loud winds of snow. Jack's emotions were about to go haywire with her fear about how Bunny would react, but she was determined to keep them under control. "EVERYTHING IS FROZEN, EASTER IS IN TWO WEEKS, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN? WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I LET YOU IN? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WERE GOING TO DESTROY SOMETHING, THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD AT! CRIKEY, THIS'LL TAKE MONTHS TO THAW! BLOODY HELL, SAY SOMETHING BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO GET MY BOOMERANGS, FROST."

Jack whimpered and stepped back, her fear growing a bit stronger, causing the snow to fall harder and faster, the ice even growing thicker from under their feet. "The eggs-I didn't-I'm so sorry. It wasn't my faul-"

"WASN'T YOUR FAULT? YOU IDIOT, LOOK AROUND YOU!" Bunny roared, not caring what he was causing her to fear. All Jack knew now was that she just went from fearful and scared to defensive and angry.

"You're darn right it's not my fault! If your stupid eggs weren't in the way, I wouldn't have fell and caused the blizzard! My staff went off in panic, that's not my problem!" Jack shrieked, poking him hard in the chest. He shoved her back harshly, making her almost fall.

"Just get out before you make things even more worse than they already are. Congrats, mate, ya ruined Easter once again and managed destruction all in one day. I really hope you're proud of yourself," Bunny spat each word with venom. When he turned his back, Jack growled and slammed her staff on the ground in a form of tantrum, but all that happened in only twelve seconds was a spark of ice flying across the way and hitting Bunny in the head, knocking him out as quickly as he turned away. Jack gasped, dashing forward and throwing her staff over her shoulder.

"Bunny, no!" she cried, picking his head up worriedly. Sure, she was mad at him, but not even if she hated him would she have wanted to hurt him. Her eyes widened as a streak of fur went white, going from the tip of his right ear to the bottom of his chin. It was definitely noticeable in the blue-grey fur. This only escalated Jack's fear. She needed to get help. And fast.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? This won't be exactly as the movie, but it has a similar plot to it and such. I'd also really appreciate if you'd R&R because that's the one thing I love more than Bunnyline. *3* **

**R&R **

**Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I've decided to write up the second one now since the first week of school is finally over. Note: having an obsession over fandoms and trying to write fanfics over math class is an extreme NO. **

**Note: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR FROZEN**

* * *

"C'mon, Wind!" Jack grunted, almost falling to the snowy ground for a fifth time. Her feelings were still on haywire, causing the snow to blow harder and angrier. The wind had been struggling for a while now to keep its mistress and Bunny from dropping. She was carrying Bunny from his under arms and struggled to not let him go. He was still unconscious from the blow of the ice and getting colder by the minute. It was frightening her even more. "We're almost to the Pole! You can do it, c'mon! Please!" She was getting utterly desperate, fear striking her every move. Guilt washing over her head and a heavy weight seemed to perch itself over her shoulders.

The glimpses of North Claussen reached her eyes and she gasped for breath, calling his name, trying to be louder than the coursing winds that was brewing even stronger than before. The wind finally gave up and dropped them both. She fell to the ground along with Bunny and cried out when she hit powdered snow. The wind brushed against her cheeks, trying to apologize and pick her back up, but all she did was smile sympathetically and say, "It's okay, you did your best. I can walk the rest of the way." She quickly ran back to Bunny and tossed one of his arms over her shoulders and began to limp the rest of the way, reaching North's shop in no less than twenty minutes. When she felt the warmth of the fire from every fireplace North had inside, her legs gave out and she fell, now weakened from her energy and the snowstorm from outside roaring with anger.

"North," she whimpered, climbing to her knees and trying to get to her feet. The elves who were coming in from the workshop after being kicked out for electrocuting one of the yetis saw the two Guardians and instantly ran over, propping the girl back on her feet so she could come to call North. "North!" One of the elves disappeared to get the man in question, all the while unnoticed to the moon who suddenly shone brighter and produced shadows on the wooden floors, trying to capture the attention of the Guardians. Jack grabbed Bunny and dragged him towards the fireplace, propping him up beside it so he could warm up. She tried to ignore the warmth that tired her out and tried to help her companion instead.

North entered a few minutes later, confused to what the elves wanted since he didn't understand what they were saying, but once he saw the state Jack and Bunny were in, he instantly grew worried and ran over, taking Jack away from the fireplace and a good distance away so the warmth wouldn't bother her. When she was safe, he ran back to Bunny and inspected him, seeing the white streak of fur and the coldness that surrounded him that seemed like it wasn't decreasing anytime soon. Something was dead wrong here, it was obvious.

"What happened?" he whispered, looking back at the icy girl. Jack lowered her head solemnly, her face already damp in tears.

"I-It was an accident. I would never-It was so quick, I-I'm so sorry," Jack sputtered, stumbling to her feet and holding her hands together. Her beautiful azure orbs were now a dark grey. She whimpered and closed her arms around her, her energy growing lower and lower while the snowstorm outside brew stronger and stronger. Everything was happening so quickly that North couldn't think. It was a few seconds later that the moon caught his eyes and he saw it was trying to capture his attention. Quickly, he reached over and pulled the lever for the other Guardians to arrive and grabbed a few blankets from the side and threw them over Bunny, yet he still remained in his frozen state.

About an hour later, Tooth and Sandy arrived, but Bunny, North, and Jack remained the same, either being unconscious, incredibly scared, or sturdily quiet. Tooth saw Bunny across the room and gasped, flittering over to put the back of her hand across her forehead. She shivered at the touch.

"He's ice cold. North, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It is too much to explain at the moment. Man in Moon will give us information on what to do," North explained, before looking up at the glowing orb. "What must we do to help?" Jack was silent and shocked. This was the first time she's seen the Moon talk in hundreds of years. When the moon's glow guided itself to her, North knew it was about to talk to her specifically and stood back to watch in wonder.

"_The dangers lurk within your veins and the fear that course through it will only make it worse. Once you find the control, you are welcome to be free again, but until then, you must find an isolation to keep yourself away. The way this works will be hard at first, but the way I see it, the only way to find the light again is to seek the one thing you are now blind to see,_" he whispers clouded her ears. When the statement was finished, she stared at the ground in realization. She had to do it if it meant helping control her powers again, because with the way things are outside, she has no clue how to bring it to normal once again.

The moon's light now guided itself over Bunny's unmoving body. All four Guardians watched as bright lights shone above his head, almost like smoke. When it finished whatever it did, it disappeared once again, the Moon growing silent once more. For a few seconds everything was quiet except for the loud tinkering from the other room due to the Yetis making toys. When Bunny coughed, they all felt the relief fall through them. His emerald eyes opened and focused on the others, squinting in confusion.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he grunted, throwing the covers off him as he yawned and stretched. It was as if he had taken a nap instead.

"Oh, Bunny, you're okay!" Tooth squealed, before throwing her arms around him. Bunny looked down at her in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Jack whispered.

"Remember what? Wait, what in God's name did you do?" he asked with a heavy tone. Everyone now looked at her for an explanation, for an answer to what had just occurred. She spilled as quickly as she could, the guilt settling inside her once more. When she finished, she added the Moon's instructions and hugged herself.

"It's the only way he said. But whatever I'm too blind to see now is something I had before... What is with his stupid riddles? Wouldn't it be easier if he just told me?" Jack sighed, running a hand through her platinum hair.

"You must shut all out now?" North questioned.

"That's how he put it. Isolation...but what about Jamie and the kids? What about winter and snow days?" Jack grew more worried now and the blizzard outside seemed to be growing worse, if that was even possible.

Sandy raised his hand and everyone looked at him. He quickly explained through sand images that North could just offer her the guest room and she could have at least the Guardians in, they couldn't do anything wrong, right?

"That's a good idea Sandy, but Man in Moon made it clear I have to be alone...again," Jack was ready to cry now.

"We will do what we must," North nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was definitely not as good as the first one, but I promise I'll improve because this chapter had a very cruddy ending. R&R. Criticism is welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, this chapter is dedicated to a certain friend who isn't feeling so well. I was going to put this chapter on my other FemJack series, but I've had major writer's block with those and gave up, but I've had a huge breakthrough with this one and got the energy to write this, so here you go!**

* * *

"This isn't fair," Tooth hissed quietly to North as he and the other yeti continued to set the bed that would soon belong to Jack until she does what the moon desires. "We already ignored her for three hundred years, I'm not about to do that again. You know how much you regretted it, remember?" North sighed, looking back at her, wonder somewhat fading in his baby blue eyes.

"You know just as much as I do, Tooth," he said, his voice low and quiet, so the three Guardians outside wouldn't hear. "The danger of what could happen if we don't listen to the moon...could leave us all in jeopardy...Jack at the most. You know yourself she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt someone with her powers. Just remember how she acted when she hurt Bunny."

"Do you realize what you're putting her into? Winter could be ruined...Jamie and the kids' hearts will be broken-"

"Sandy went off to tell Old Man Winter of our problem and Bunny left to warn the kids as well. Now all they need to do is help Jack gather her things and settle in here. I've been meaning to turn this place into another office. Luckily, I haven't." North explained sadly.

"If we were to visit her every other hour-"

"And risk getting hurt. The storm outside is still going on with Jack's emotions going haywire. I reckon she hasn't a clue how to fix it again."

"We're back," a voice came from the doorway. Tooth and North both turned to see the other three Guardians standing in the doorway, each carrying something of Jack's. Bunny and Jack both seemed irritated, seeming as though they had both just got out of a huge argument, which they had. Sandy just looked uncomfortable and sympathetic for his winter comrade.

"Ah, you are ready now, no?" North smiled slightly.

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, looking away awkwardly. The yeti that had helped North with the bed walked over to Jack and went to grab the stuff from her arms to put away, but she backed up with an astonished look.

"No, my stuff. _Mine_. Only I put my stuff away, 'kay, Chewbaca?" she stated with a sneer. The yeti, now offended, went to force the stuff out of her arms again, but they wrestled with it stubbornly, playing what looked like Tug-Of-War.

"That is enough, Jonesy, you may go now. Thank you for your help," North called him off. 'Jonesy', angry, released the stuff and went to walk out, but not before making a slicing motion over his neck to Jack. She shuddered.

"I don't like him," she said plainly when he was out of earshot.

"I can see that," North chuckled.

"So...this is the room?"

"Home sweet home," North announced.

"Home sweet home," Jack repeated quietly, setting her stuff down on the made bed.

"Jack?" Tooth called gently, catching her attention. "Maybe it's time for your goodbyes?"

"Goodbyes...right" Jack nodded. Tooth sighed and flitted over quickly, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Jack smiled sadly and hugged her tighter, before releasing her.

Sandy was next, assuring her he'd appear every night when she went to sleep to give her her needed dreams. She told him she understood, kissing his cheek kindly. North went next, giving her his biggest hug, resulting her in feeling a slight pain in her ribs, but she pretended to not care and hugged him back. When they said their goodbyes she turned to Bunny with solemn eyes and a tight frown on her face.

"Really hope you'll learn to control it; I won't be looking forward to anymore blizzards in my Warren if you don't," Bunny said, no emotion in his voice, and his eyes fixed in a hard stare.

"So no goodbye?" Jack said, looking at him just the same, reflecting his look.

He put a paw out, as a form of goodbye from his part. Jack couldn't help but finally feel really hurt. Their really good friendship...reduced to this. It didn't really seem as though they were acquaintances either. Shaking her head with a hollow smile, she took his paw and shook it firmly.

"Alright, as all those mortal teenagers say...get out of my room!" Jack teased, but she still seemed extremely fearful and hurt-it almost seemed that the fun had left her. Tooth, North, and Sandy left before leaving. Bunny gave her an unreadable stare before leaving as well.

When the door was shut, she finally broke down, tears cascading down her face in tiny specks of ice. Growling angrily, she kicked her bed angrily before throwing herself in it and placing her head in the pillows to cry herself to sleep. She hoped Sandy wouldn't come back to give her dreams; she wasn't in the mood for happiness right now.

* * *

Two months without Jack seemed like hell to Jamie Bennett. Sure, he loved the other Guardians just as much, but they just didn't have that connection that he and Jack have. When Bunny had come to tell him and Sophie of Jack's condition, it was obvious he wanted to help, but Bunny forbade it, saying it would be too dangerous. Sophie just cried, begging Bunny to bring Jack to say goodbye personally, but he refused.

It was the last night of winter that Jamie finally gave up waiting. After dinner and telling his mother and sister to not bother him, he quickly ran to his room to retrieve something under his bed that had been put there not long ago. It was a snow globe Jack had snuck from North's Workshop and given to him for emergencies if he ever needed anything. He hasn't used it yet, but Jack had thankfully told him how to use it before kissing his forehead and left to give winters to other places.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered something very quiet, so as though not to alarm his mother, "North's Workshop." He tossed it gently across the room and watched as a portal opened up. Looking at his bedroom one more time, he jumped through with closed eyes and wasn't surprised when he entered a completely different room. It seemed more colder here, so he knew Jack was around. Taking up the globe when the portal closed, he put it under his arm like a football and quickly wandered to find his icy friend.

It took way longer than he expected, but when he found the hall of several doors, he knew Jack was in one. He felt each door for a sign of coldness. It wasn't until he fourth door that he knew Jack was on the other side. He instantly got excited and went to open it, but he frowned when he realized it was locked.

"Go away, Phil, I have enough towels to last me for months!" a voice shouted from inside. Jamie recognized it as Jack's.

Jamie was going to tell her it wasn't Phil, but an idea had formed in his mind, and if he was right, it was definite she would come out.

"Jack?" he said, before knocking a special tune on the door. He felt embarrassed of what he was about to do, but he saw no other choice. "_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies...and now we're not...I wish you would tell me why... Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!_"

To be honest, his singing voice wasn't bad, but it was really out of his nature to do so. He waited for a reply, desperate for one really, but what he got only broke his heart and literally took the fun from his eyes.

"Go away, Jamie!" Jack snapped angrily.

"_Okay, bye_," he said, opening a portal to his home to head back. He gave another lasting glance to the door, before disappearing. When his presence seemed gone, Jack cried again for the fifth time this month.

* * *

It's been a long few years since Jamie's try and plead to get Jack back out. Now Sophie was losing her own patience. She knew of Jamie's snow globe incident. He had told her two days after she pried it out of him. He told her everything-the song, the room she was in, and the hurt that he had felt. Sophie was determined now as well, wanting her Guardian friend out to bring the fun back in their lives and for her not to be so lonely anymore.

Jamie was out with Pippa for the day and her mother was out shopping. She was left with Madam Coraline, an old lady who couldn't keep her eyes open for anything. It was the perfect time. She had snuck into her brother's room when Coraline was out and began to go through it, trying to find the globe Jamie had hidden. She found it after twenty minutes and did what Jamie had done before.

"North's workshop," she whispered.

When she arrived, she quickly ran throughout the place, trying to find the hall of doors. Thankfully, it took less time than she did trying to find the snow globe.

_Fourth door...fourth door..._ she repeated in her mind. When she found it, she pressed her ear against it, ignoring the cold and trying to find Jack's presence. She found it when she heard footsteps. Smirking victoriously, she did the same knock Jamie had did years ago. Jack recognized it and panicked.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride bikes around the halls! I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in their, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!_" She made a clicking sound with her tongue, emphasizing a clock's ticking. The door remained closed and Jack stayed quiet, restraining herself harshly from opening the door and doing what Sophie wanted. When Sophie realized she failed, she felt just as hurt as Jamie and left immediately.

How could she?

* * *

Years...years Jack had been in that room. She still couldn't control her emotions and the loneliness from before she had turned three hundred years old were creeping up on her. She wanted out! She couldn't stand being away from everyone like this.

When she broke down, her back against the floor and her rear on the floor, she hadn't heard a tunnel open from the front of her door and a flash of blue-grey pop out.

Jamie and Sophie had told him what they had done, and he at first had felt angry at Jack for what she did, hatred building up inside, but the memories and the pain of why she did it, made him feel guilty and needy, wanting to see her again, wanting to have fun again. She had been his best friend...someone he could turn to. Those feelings that were more than friendship was still built inside, but he was hiding it well...not now, at least.

He looked at the door, his emerald eyes staring at it hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, he knocked slowly. It wasn't the same knock Jamie and Sophie had done, but he did begin to sing, no matter how ridiculous it made him look. He wanted his snowflake back, so now he was going to beg her to control her powers so he could see her again, as selfish as that sounds.

"Jackie? _Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been... They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in...we only have each other, it's just me and you, now what are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?_" As he finished, he pressed his back up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. When Jack gave no reply, he felt his hope dim slightly more. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

He regretted how he treated her after the incident, but he couldn't change the past. However, he wanted to change the future, He gently ran a finger down the path of his white fur that was still visible on the side of his face. He wondered if she knew how sorry he was...

* * *

**A/N: I really hope she likes this, but I hope y'all like it, too! This chapter expresses A LOT of emotions and I wanted it to be empathetic for you all. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go! Another chapter! Thank you so much for the kind reviews and I'm so glad my friend is feeling a little better.**

* * *

People feel broken almost everyday; others may be too blind to see it. Anything could be the reason why-bullies, family issues, or in Jack's case, loneliness and fear. But most of all, anger she needs to control, control before something evil happens.

It's been ten years that's she's been locked in that room, not allowed to see anyone at all costs and focus on controlling her powers again, but she was unfortunately still blind to whatever is keeping her from it.

Relationships were lost with the kids and the Guardians. By now she was more of a stranger or an outcast, but she didn't care. She blamed everyone for this, which was wrong.

However, today was different. Today was an exception from being kept inside her room. Today was Jamie's going away party, otherwise known as a celebration before he heads off to college. It was weird. The Jack in the past would've broken down in tears at the thought, but personally, this Jack didn't care. She still loved Jamie a lot, but with everything else going on, she couldn't seem to think much on the subject.

All she had to do was show that she could keep control for a few hours, but after that, she was to return to the room and stay put. The Guardians didn't think of it as a punishment, but Jack sure as hell did.

It was Tooth that was the first person in ten years to see Jack face-to-face. It was an extremely uncomfortable greeting.

"Knock, knock," the fairy sang, ringing her knuckles on the side of the doorway as she entered. Jack turned to look at her from her bed, where she was sitting and reading one of her novels, something about a boy going off to some magical school after he discovers he's a wizard.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack demanded coldly, setting her book down and retrieving her staff from the corner. When she saw Tooth flinch at the sight of it, Jack rolled her eyes and quickly placed it back.

"A hello would be nice," Tooth mumbled, looking down at her shoulder where a smaller version of her sat, perched in a sitting position. Baby Tooth looked just as nervous to see her old best friend again.

"Sorry. Hello, Tooth, nice to see you for the first time in ten years," Jack grumbled, taking her hair out of its ponytail and setting the rubber band on her dresser. "Now, I'll ask again. _What are you doing in here?_"

"I volunteered to help you get ready for Jamie's party. I even have the outfit ready and everything. Who knows, it may be fun! Remember when me and you used to dress each other before North's parties and-" she cut herself off when she saw Jack's glare. She bit her lip, running her hand down her feathers. "You want to see the dress?"

"I'm not wearing a dress." Jack protested clearly.

"Well, you really have no choice, Jack. This is a formal event and you have to look _nice_." Tooth stated, more irritated now at her old companion's attitude.

Jack scoffed, looking at the ground for a moment, before rounding back to Tooth with a fierce gaze.

"Just tonight. But when the time is up, I'm freezing it," Jack announced, noticing Tooth flinch again at the mention of 'freezing'. Tooth, more calm now, left the room for about ten minutes, before returning with a very dark dress that would probably fall to Jack's knees when put on. It was sleeveless, increasing Jack's bad mood, but she didn't complain as she was helped into it. She hadn't muttered a word when makeup was added, and the most surprising thing was when she allowed Tooth to fix her hair. _Nobody_ in their right mind would touch Jack's hair. It was a personal boundary nobody is allowed to cross.

Tooth took her time on it, finished it with a fancy bun on the very top of her hand with a couple of strands falling down in bright, platinum waves. Baby Tooth admired Jack with a big smile. She felt like she was getting her best friend back. How very wrong she was...

Finally, the limit was drawn when Tooth had offered heels. No, Jack was to wear no shoes and that was that. Tooth had solemnly agreed.

"Are you ready now?" Tooth asked gently.

"Just give me a minute. You go on," Jack ordered without so much as a concern as to whether Tooth would agree or not. Both her and Baby Tooth were out the door in the blink of an eye. Jack stared at her reflection in her mirror. She didn't like what she saw. This wasn't her, and it would never be, but if it was for Jamie, well, to hell with it!

Out of the corner of her eye, Jack spotted her staff laying innocently in the corner. An urge built in her stomach to grab it and bring it, but it would risk all dangers of hurting somebody. Then again, she was still furious with how everyone treats her, so she decided to take that risk and grabbed it, smirking valiantly.

"You look beautiful," a soft voice behind her spoke. Jack's eyes widened and she turned around quickly, her staff pointing threateningly. Her eyes narrowed more when she saw who it was. _Old Man Winter... _

"What do you want? Get out," Jack growled lowly. Old Man Winter only blinked, not seeming to be intimidated by the powerful girl.

"It has come to my attention about your intentions at this celebration. I suppose you need a little control on your part," he merely chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean? Help? You want to help me? Doubtful. You hate me. I stole your season right from under your feet. Why on earth would you ever want to help me?" Jack questioned.

"Though you may be right, I still share the winter connection with you. I guess this is good revenge on my part, considering you've been alone for about ten years or so. Now I must give you my courteous offer. Or not and suffer another injury caused by you. It's really your choice," Old Man Winter grinned.

Jack was quiet for a few moments, before asking, "What is it?"

He held up two gloves, which was coincidentally the same color as her dress. Jack blinked.

"What would that do to help? I use my staff not my-"

"The energy courses through your every veins. But it is especially strong in your hands and it is passed into that staff of yours. Keep these gloves on, you'll be safe for a few hours before the energy manages to seep through again," Old Man Winter explained easily. Jack grunted.

"This isn't some kind of joke? You aren't trying to pull anything over me?"

"My fingers aren't crossed."

"Then, gimme," she commanded, holding her right hand out. He handed them both to her. She slipped them on slowly and looked in the mirror again. It didn't look so bad. It matched and everything. She went to ask the man something else, but was met with an empty room. Old Man Winter had fled.

* * *

**A/N: This is how Jack gets her gloves to 'control' her powers, and I'm sorry if she sounds really mean, but she's acting selfish truly. She's blaming everyone but herself right now and it's unfair. But she'll learn. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews! Yes, Jack has changed. Who wouldn't after being forced to that? Now I must continue her and Bunny's shared adventure because I cannot leave it at just that. Team Jack or Team Bunny, though? Which do you prefer in this situation?**

* * *

Jack knew she was facing trouble when she heard voices in the globe room where she was supposed to meet Tooth and leave for Jamie's party, but of course, the other three _had _to be there. She only stopped walking when her name was mentioned. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, straining to listen.

"She isn't herself, North, I'm almost scared of her!" Tooth hissed quietly. Jack heard Baby Tooth squeaking several things at once. "I miss the old Jack..."

"Calm down, Sheila. Honestly, all that gumby is good enough for is causing trouble in any and all paths," Jack heard Bunny's voice snapped. She scoffed to herself, but continued being mute. "I still say we leave 'er here. If she hurts one of the children, I'm not afraid to-"

"You will bring no harm to her, Aster," North whispered harshly. "She loves kids, wouldn't hurt them if her life depended on it."

"But-"

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked, finally walking in and revealing herself to her fellow Guardians.

"J-Jack! Um, yes, yes we are," Tooth grinned, eyeing Jack's staff warily. North, Bunny, and Sandy all exchanged looks, before looking back at what they used to know as the gleeful Jacqueline Frost.

"Jack, you look beautiful. It's been awhile since I've seen your face-"

"Been awhile since I've seen yours, too, or anyone's really," Jack spat, glaring at the old man spitefully. Sandy waved awkwardly and complimented Jack through his sand images.

"Really? That's weird because I personally hate the way I look. Are we leaving or what?" Jack demanded. Bunny glared.

"You should really watch your tone, Frost. We don't need any arguments. This isn't about you, this is about Jamie, alright?" he stated, though he really was excited to see her again, to finally look into her icy blue eyes once more even if they seemed very empty right now. He was still angry at her, though, no matter how much he had missed her. Sure, she was at all costs unallowed to see Jamie and Sophie, but the way she rejected them made his tail curl.

"Then why are we still standing around? Can we go? I'd like to have much time as I can before I have to go back...there..." she nodded toward the hallway of guestrooms.

"We shall take sleigh!" North announced, ignoring Bunny's long whine. They didn't say another word as they followed the Guardian of Wonder to the room that contained the flying contraption. Thankfully, it didn't take as long as last time to take off, which meant Bunny complained less, and Jack got to see Jamie faster than she had planned to.

The celebration was being held in Jamie's backyard. It seemed that the party was half way over, considering Jamie's mother and relatives had already disappeared inside to bid their goodbyes, but Jamie and his friends stayed, waiting impatiently for the Guardians' arrivals. Their faces only brightened when the sleigh had entered their field of vision.

"They're here!" Jamie chanted, grinning big. It was a rough landing, resulting in an almost crash with the wooden fence, but they were otherwise okay. Bunny looked like he was about to lose his lunch, though.

Tooth was the first to reach Jamie, quickly checking his teeth before hugging him tightly with a hello and a congratulations. North had come next, followed close behind by Sandy and Bunny who wished him luck before finding the other kids to give their hellos. When all greetings were finished, finally, eyes finally landed on the last occupant.

Jack only stood, eyes empty, still inside the sleigh with her staff in one hand and the other in a tight fist, crinkling the glove that clung to it. Everyone was silent. It wasn't astonished silence, it was an uncomfortable silence. Sophie, who was just done getting a huge hug from Bunny, was the first to react. She gave a big grin and a loud squeal, before running forward and throwing her arms tightly around Jack's middle. The Guardians all winced and felt their nerves be caught, fearful of what Jack was about to do. But she just stared down at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and a tight frown. Sophie ignored it. Thank the Lord she was born with too much optimism and great amounts of energy. She was like a second Tooth.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Sophie cried, releasing Jack to look up at her, her eyes filled with tears. "It's been-ahem-a while since we've seen you. It's been hell with everything going on and...you okay, Jack?" Jack still had the same expression. It hadn't changed to any kind of sympathy that Sophie had expected. Didn't she miss them as much as they missed her?

"I'm fine," Jack stated, "just a bit overwhelmed. Is it noticeable?"

Sophie stared at her blankly. Jack's frown turned into the tiniest of all smiles.

"It's a joke, I'm making a joke. Now, can you move? You're in my way."

Sophie coughed and chuckled awkwardly, before moving off to the side so Jack could pass through. She did so, her head held high, almost as though she was a Queen, which she sort of was. Queen of the Winter-but that title had been long ago right after Jack got locked away.

"Jack?" Jamie's voice cracked as he took a hesitant step toward her. Jack's smile increased only by a millimeter.

"Jamie," the winter sprite whispered. Jamie, as his sister had done, ran forward and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. She patted his shoulder awkwardly. "You're...grown up!"

"So are you...You look beautiful," Jamie praised, his brown eyes swimming with the same tears that Sophie had.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

The party continued more happily now that the Guardians had arrived. The magic was there and everyone seemed very happy, even Jack, if only a little bit. She didn't join in any conversations, instead stood off to the side and watched as the now young adults began to interact with her fellow Guardians. She chuckled quietly at the sight of Jamie dancing with North, having the old man accidentally step on his feet multiple times. After a while, he stopped and walked over to the isolated girl.

"Well, North sure seems sparkly," she teased.

"Especially for a man in boots, wow!" Jamie laughed, hopping down on one foot for emphasize.

"You okay?"

"Yes, of course! This is _really _nice!" Jamie exclaimed, staring deep into her eyes. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me, too," Jack said truly, before looking at the ground with a sad frown, "but it can't."

"Well, why no-" Jamie jumped back from putting a hand on her shoulder when she shouted, "It just can't! Just leave it alone, Jamie, I'm warning you."

"But Jack-Bunny never gave us answers of why...of what happened. Maybe if you told me, I can help and things really _can _go back," Jamie urged. "I don't want to see you so unhappy anymore." Jack gave a sneer.

"You won't understand, Jamie, it's not your place to know, okay? Now go back to the party. You're missing out," Jack commanded.

"No, you're missing out! What happened? Please tell me? It's the least you could do!" Jamie pleaded.

"The least I could do?" Jack repeated, affronted and angry now. By now everyone was watching them, all silent, waiting for the worst to happen. The Guardians wanted to grab Jack to stop her before she did something she regret, but they had to remember to let her be to find a way to control it. If they stop her, it could lead to more dangerous things and have her locked up for eternity. "After being locked away for ten years, seeing nobody's face, being blamed for it, and all you can think about is what **I **owe **you**?"

"North, stop her," Tooth hissed. North remained motionless.

"I want to know! I wanna help!" Jamie stated.

"You don't understand!" Jack shrieked, before adding in a dangerously low voice, "No one can help me."

She looked at the Guardians with a spiteful frown. "I'll be going. I'll be back at the Pole. The party's over for me. Goodbye."

"What? Jack, no! No, wait!" Jamie exclaimed, going to grab her hand, but accidentally grabbed her glove instead. Jack gasped.

"Give that back right now!" she demanded. He held it out of reach.

"Jackie, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!" Jamie begged helplessly.

Jack regained her composure with a tight frown and her head held high, but she could feel the fear building up inside her again. She was more frightened than ever. She stated with an empty tone, without a care in it, "Then leave." She cleared her throat, and turned to leave again. The Guardians and children all exchanged flabbergasted looks. Never would Jack have spoken like his to Jamie, but she just did.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jamie demanded.

"Enough, Jamie," Jack groaned, not looking back.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Jack shouted, turning to look back at him angrily, but to only look scared. Ice fell over the grass, building up with sharp ends that could definitely puncture or kill people if they had been close.

"Frostbite," Bunny said, looking at her with a warning glance.

"Jack," Jamie said softly, looking at her in utter shock. Jack looked at him once more, let out a sigh, before running off, not even bothering to call the wind to get her.

"Follow her!" Bunny called to the Guardians, before looking at the kids. "You lot stay here. We'll be back."

It was about ten minutes before they had caught up with her.

"JACK!" Tooth called desperately.

"No, please just stay away from me! Stay away!"

Another strike of ice fell from her hand ad struck Tooth, causing her wings to freeze at contact and fall to the ground. She cried out in pain.

"No, no, no!" Jack bawled, looking at her own hand in horror.

"Jack, you need to calm down," North said, putting his hands up in defense while Sandy and Bunny helped Tooth to her feet, shaking as she did so.

"Stay away from me, North. I'm warning you." Jack snapped.

"You're workin' on a beatin', Sheila! Look at what you've done!" Bunny growled, allowing Tooth to lean on his arm for support as he glared at the winter spirit.

"BE QUIET!" Jack screamed, stomping her foot and slamming her staff to the ground. Before the Guardians could do anything, she flew off into the wind, in the exact opposite way from the Pole. She was fleeing to nowhere.

"N-North, look!" Tooth pointed at the ground where Jack had stomped. Ice was spreading over the grounds and the air was getting colder. The four watched in astonishment as snow fell from the sky, heavily as it did so.

"What did she just do?" Bunny whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of drama, eh? Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it as much as I do. But here's the part everyone's been asking for...I think you know what I mean.**

* * *

Shivering frantically, the four raced back to the kids in Jamie's backyard, their faces stricken with horror and astonishment. They weren't surprised to see Jamie and the others quivering against each other, waiting impatiently for their return. Jamie was the first to say something when the Big Four had arrived.

"Where is she? What happened? Where'd the snow-"

"Slow down, kid," Bunny grunted, rubbing his arms as his ears fell to his head. He sighed. "This is all m'fault."

"What are you talking about, Bunny?" Tooth asked, wincing as she tried to fly towards him. Her wings were still frozen solid, so she had to walk everywhere, just as she did the day Pitch had took her believers from her. Bunny cringed, hiding his emerald eyes from view.

"All I said to her...the way I treated her..." Bunny's voice cracked. "I can't even tell her how-uh-never mind. We need to find 'er, though. There's no doubt 'bout that."

Sandy explained through sand images that neither he nor Tooth could find her. He couldn't fly in this and Tooth's wings were still covered in ice.

"I suppose it's you and me, old friend! May I suggest the sleigh?" North smirked. Bunny glared.

"No, no way! 'Sides, you, Sandy, and Tooth can stay here and watch them. I'll go an' find Snowflake. I need to fix things with her-and stop this eternal winter." Bunny announced. Tooth, a warm smile upon her face, threw her arms around Bunny tightly.

"Oh, Bunny, just make sure you're both safe," she mumbled, before saying quietly so he could hear, "And make sure you tell her the absolute truth." Bunny coughed awkwardly as she let go and went to stand back with Sandy and North. Jamie walked up to Bunny, a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'm going, too," he stated. Bunny laughed.

"Not on your nelly! Too dangerous. Dunno what will happen if I allow ya. Which I won't," Bunny refused. Sophie walked up beside her brother.

"Jack would do it if it were us. I'm coming, too. If not, I'll only find my own route to get to her," she winked at him. Bunny looked at the both of them incredulously. He took a deep breath and said plain as day, "No."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sophie whined as she followed behind Bunny and her brother, a dull look on her face. "Why couldn't we just use your tunnels?"

"Earth is too far below the snow. It looks like Jackie has put this whole damn planet in eternal winter," Bunny replied angrily.

"Why would she do this?" Jamie asked.

Bunny looked at the small brunette with a sad frown, before smiling a bit. "It wasn't yer fault, mate. The Sheila's been through a lot. I've just been too stupid to notice and made it worse. I should've known..."

* * *

The snow in the mountains was an even bigger amount than Jack had produced in Burgess, which unknown to her, was traveling all over the world. She was walking now, her head down in guilt, fear, and utter hopelessness. The tears she had let fall earlier were now frozen against her cheeks. Her staff lay uselessly in her right hand as she continued trudging through the deep snow. Looking up at the moon in despair, she finally began in a soft, yet very beautiful voice, "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen._"

She stared at her right hand, which was still holding her weapon, in disgust. "_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Moon knows I've tried._" She began walking faster now, an angry look beginning to well up in her expression. "_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!_" She held her staff in both hands now, right in front of her face as she watched in amazement at the glowing white energy floating through it. Her smile only vanished as she saw the glove still in one hand. Jack threw it from her hand tremendously. She grinned now. Why should she keep in what she was born to do? Why is she the one having to find a way out when this is a part of her? She giggled to herself eagerly.

"_Well now they know!_" She twirled her staff in her right hand, her eyes now sparkling with a sort of evil gleam. "_Let it go!_" Jack sang, now even louder and more confident as she did before. A swirl of snowflakes flew from the tip of her staff. She swung it to the other hand. "_Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_" First doing another swirl of snowflakes in that hand, she pointed her staff determinedly at the snowy ground to her left and watch as it snow threw itself from the tip and began expanding and forming into a very recognizable snowman, or snow kangaroo if you want to get specific. It was the same Joey she had built with Bunny all those years ago. She pointed her staff at the sky. "_Let it go! Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door!_" After long lines of snowflakes were born, she threw her arms beside her, causing it to fall to the ground and blend in with the rest of the snow. Truthfully, it looked beautiful.

Jack, then threw her right arm, which again had been holding her staff, and a wave of snow was thrown as she belted out with a terrifyingly wicked voice, "_I don't care!_" She threw her other arm out, doing the same, without the staff. "_What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..._" She removed the stuff from her hair, letting it flow in the wind with a smirk upon her face. "_The cold never bothered me, anyway._"

With quicker feet, she bounded forward, her face only holding determination.

"_It's funny how some distance_," she turned around, now walking backwards, as she looked at the mountains she had crossed not too long ago. "_makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me_," she threw a fist in the air, "_can't get to me at all!_" She turned back around and began running, her platinum hair flowing behind her. When Jack reached the edge of the mountain, she only grinned brighter.

"_It's time to see what I can do,_" she threw her hands out, and watched as her own magic formed an icy staircase to the other side. "_To test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!_" As she placed her foot upon it, Jack saw that the roughened edges became smooth and more radiant. Laughing happily, she ran up, her arms out to the sides, as if she were a soaring eagle. "_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!_" When she reached the top, she slid until she was at least ten feet away from the staircase and looked up at the moon with a smirk. "_Let it go! Let it go!_ _You'll never see me cry! Here I stand_," Taking a foot up, she smashed it down upon the snow and watched as an icy snowflake appeared under her feet, almost like a platform. Jack was getting more excited now. "_And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on_."

Jack rounded her arms up, grunting uncomfortably, but she otherwise was successful as ice rose from under the snowflake, and even expanding around it so the platform was bigger. She worked her way around, making her castle as beautiful and big as she wanted. "_My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_" She began forming the ceiling, creating the center to be a beautiful icy chandelier. "_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_"

She took her staff into both hands again, staring at it in desperation. "_I'm never going back! The past is in the past!_" She used her right hand and began squeezing the staff as hard as she could. Her eyes clenched shut, not seeing the blue energy blinding her from the staff now. "_Let it go! Let it go!_" She looked down at her hand in satisfaction, where a wooden ring laid on her ring finger with a single snowflake as the jewel on top. She had transformed her own staff into this. She swarmed her hands to the bottom of her legs and began creating something new, something different, something _her._ "_And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_" She walked forward again, her outfit completely changed. She was wearing an icy blouse that cut off around her stomach, but the incredibly long skirt seemed almost attached to it, seeming to crease around her bellybutton as well. A crease went down from the hip to the foot and to top it off, a long wide cape spread out behind her. She ran her hands around her hair placing an icy crown at the top, making sure any and all who crossed her knows who the true queen is. She walked forward again, now both her and her castle finished with its needed change. She threw her arms out.

"_Here I stand in the light of day!_" Jack rushed out onto her balcony and waved goodbye to the moon as the sun began rising. She smirked evilly. He can't keep her cooped up any longer. "_Let the storm rage ON!_" Jack belt out the highest note for the final word, before quieting down and stating cockily, "_The cold never bothered me anyway._" Swinging her cape around, she disappeared back into her castle, the door slamming shut behind her.

She never saw the shadow of the Nightmare King off to the side on one of her icy towers.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was definitely fun to write! My Jackie is finally free just like she wants! R&R pretty please!**


End file.
